


Kiss This

by lightwavesurfer



Series: Evil's Soft Touches [1]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Basically mina is a useless vampire, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Vampire AU, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: When Momo stepped into the room and shook hands with Myoui Mina, she could tell that she's committing herself to a lifetime regret.





	

“Okay...” said the vampire with a slow nod, and she leaned back to the couch, her feet crossed and tapped against the floor.

For a while, she sat there on the couch with a tiny patch of sunlight landed on the tip of her sneakers. Momo could see the dark brown hair peeking from under the black baseball cap the vampire was wearing. Five pale fingers fumbled on the vampire's lap, a clear sign of anxiety. Momo straightened her back and waited.

Momo's ears perked as she listened to the chirps from the birds outside. Today's weather was great too, but being here in this dark room made Momo felt somewhat uncomfortable.

“Look, I don't mean to insult you,” said the vampire, peeking up to Momo so the young doctor could see her profile. “But this is not something that a human can understand, much less cure.”

Momo played with her pen and started to twirl it between her fingers. A wry smile crept on her lips as she observed the girl in front of her.

“I'm well aware of that, Miss Myoui. But like Sana-- Miss Minatozaki told me before, you need some help, so she recommended me to console you. You can talk to me about everything and I'll listen.”

Myoui Mina's eyes were a bright shade of gold as she stared up to give Hirai Momo a look. Her plump lips quirked upward to show her incisors.

“You sure you have time for that?” asked Mina with a tilt of her head, which was surprisingly adorable for Momo's standard. “Enough time to listen a century of stories?”

Momo shrugged.

“No offense, but a century worth of stories are not exactly short. And I believe you're just as busy as anyone out there, so...”

“None taken,” the vampire answered with a smile. “I believe you're also busy too. I mean... well, this whole affair must be pretty weird for you. Consoling a vampire is not exactly what's written on your job description, is it?”

The call happened. In fact, she's almost throwing up her breakfast because she's too nervous and contemplating to call her superior for a day off. But Sana called her first and told her that she had one client ready.

She accepted it. Well, she had to. There's no other choice. Today's her first day and Momo was still a rookie and eager to gain more experience.

But nobody told her that her client was one special case.

When Momo stepped into the room and shook hands with Myoui Mina, she could tell that she's committing herself to lifetime regret.

Mina introduced herself as a vampire.

It came out as a surprise, then Momo laughed because there's no way such thing exists. But as she read Sana's briefings, Momo found that Mina was born in 1877 but she still looked like she's on her late teen.

“Is the room too dark?” Mina offered, voice calm with a slight husk. Mina's unearthly nature added more to the tone that made Momo shiver. The blonde woman could only watch as the vampire rose up from her couch. “I can open the curtains for you.”

“I thought vampires hate lights,” said Momo. She received a blank look from Mina. “Well, that's what movies told me.”

“Hollywood did us dirty. Never believe what they say.”

Mina moved towards the window and reached for the curtain. In that moment, the room was flooded with a yellow sunlight. And Momo, staring up at the vampire, let out an abashed gasp. She almost jumped out of her chair but managed to grasp on the edge.

“Holy...” she whispered as she gazed, speechless, at the being before her.

Mina skin was white and smooth. The kind of white that looked more like a bleached bone-- pale and dull, and her face was sharp and stiff that made her looking more like a statue, except for two brilliant yellow eyes that looked at Momo with such intensity. A wistful smile formed on Mina's lips, creating lines of cartoons on the seemingly impeccable face.

“Don't worry,” Mina said softly. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

Momo shuddered, scooting further into her seat to distance herself from the vampire. Her eyes moved slowly along the black oversized shirt, the slim line of Mina's skinny jeans, and the modest converse she's wearing that looked dirty for some reasons. Momo stared at Mina's dark brown hair that fell upon her face like raven's wings, subsequently adding more mystery for Momo to solve.

“Now, do you still want to help me?” Mina asked. She returned back to her couch and leaned back to make herself comfortable.

Momo opened her mouth but no sound came out. She's nodding instead. Momo returned back to her clipboard where she could read Mina's personal information, a lame excuse to save herself from looking away from those intense golden eyes.

Beads of sweat began forming on her forehead and Momo licked her lips. Her fingers were trembling, stammering against her lap, and Momo finally took a real deep breath for the first time.

“So your problem is... you can't drink blood,” she began.

“Correct,” Mina answered. “That's why it'd be better for you to relax. I'm not going to hurt you.”

Momo winced. Of course, _of fucking course_ , Mina could read her mind. Or couldn't she? _Whatever_. In any case, having a supernatural being as your client might not be the best scenario after all.

“Right,” Momo nodded in dismissal. There's no way she would let her guard down. She's still 20 years old and dying young was never her short-term goal. “Did something happen to you? I mean, a vampire who doesn't drink blood is kinda...” Momo waves awkwardly as she tried to make her statement as inoffensive as possible, “....defying all vampire tropes.”

Mina laughed, happily so, and Momo felt something tilt inside her. Something warm began creeping on her cheeks.

“Yeah, you can say that. I'm a vampire yet I lack the basic necessity to become one.” Mina propped her chin on her palm, looking at Momo but at the same time, her gaze was far away as if she's trying to remember. “Hm... there's no particular reason, to be honest. I just... dislike the way it tastes.”

Momo didn't actually believe what she heard.

“Is blood supposed to taste good for vampires?”

Mina hummed. “Yes, but not for me. Like I said, I'm not too fond of drinking blood. It tastes weird. Other times, it's tasteless or too bitter. When I swallow them, I feel like there are rats running down my throat,” the vampire shivered in disgust, “it's terrible.”

 _Are you sure you're a vampire and not some random teenager pretending to be one?_ Momo tried not to ask out loud. She didn't want to lose her head. But Mina's face was too pale and no amount of makeup could do justice; those golden eyes were too real and Mina's fangs were definitely not some random accessories.

“And how about your parents?”

Mina tapped the side of her cheek in thought. “Well, they think of me as an embarrassment. In a good way, of course. They still try to push me to hunt and drink blood once in a while. They even tried to give me animal's blood to drink,” a disgusted wrinkle appeared on Mina's nose, “let me tell you, animal's blood is the worst. Especially herbivores.”

Momo felt her head spin. _So this vampire hates vegans._

Mina was looking at her weird, almost passing as worried, but Momo quickly recomposed herself. This was too insane and Momo would forgive if Sana, or anyone on that matter, popped out from behind that cupboard and yelled GOTCHA at her-- with extra confetti of course.

“Doc Hirai?”

Mina clamped her hand on Momo's shoulder and stared at her like she's trying to claim the woman's soul. Momo recoiled, her spine stiffened for she didn't dare to move, and Momo felt shy at the close contact as a pretty blush formed on her cheeks.

“Do you have a fever? Your face is red.”

Momo swallowed. Either this vampire was clueless or she's just playing around, Momo didn't dare to guess. The coldness from Mina's hand started creeping under her skin. The doctor bit her lower lip.

“I'm fine. Shall we continue?”

Momo was glad her voice didn't stutter. As if her blush wasn't embarrassing enough.

Mina sat back on her couch, giving Momo an unconvinced look, and nodded her head. “Whenever you're ready.”

 _Too considerate_ , Momo muttered inwardly. This girl would definitely shatter the conception about vampire stereotypes. Mina didn't drink blood, her skin didn't sparkle, didn't have any mysterious and dangerous stalker aura on her. With her casual clothes and baseball cap, Mina looked more like a human than an undead.

“And... uh, do you have a problem living without drinking any blood?”

“No,” Mina shook her head. “There's a substitution.”

Momo shifted in her seat, suddenly became very curious. “Is there some kind of drug or...”

Mina's answer was just fast.

“Ketchup.”

Momo blinked. Slowly.

“Ketchup?” the blonde woman echoed.

“Tomato ketchup. From Heinz. It's very delicious.”

Momo, again, felt her head spin.

“You drink ketchup?” she asked, teetering between pulling her hair out of frustration and laughing like a madman. This must be what The Joker was feeling when he descended into madness. Well, the situation was entirely different though but Momo, at least, could understand the feeling.

“No. I eat it with my meals. You know, with noodles, beef steak, fried eggs” Mina replied with a shrug. She didn't seem to notice Momo's visible sign of distress. “It's my favorite brand. You should buy one.”

“Sure I'm gonna buy one after this. And also two bottles of vodka because I seriously need a drink,” Momo bit back with such sarcasm that sent the vampire wince, “a strong one until I pass out and forget this conversation ever exist.”

Mina, however, took Momo's jab as a joke because she's laughing again. It's wispy, low and almost sounded like a melody from a beautiful song. The insides of Momo's belly turned into knots as she marveled the wondrous sight before her.

Mina was indeed beautiful.

“We have wine here. It's my father's though, but I think he won't mind to share it with you,” Mina stood up and walked to the door, “wait here, I'll--”

Momo was losing her mind, or maybe she had fallen to the thrall, because she couldn't stop herself from reaching out to Mina and curled her fingers around the vampire's wrist. The skin was cold, prompting Momo to grip tighter.

“No. Just stay,” Momo blurted, voice dropped to a whisper. “We should continue.”

“Okay,” Mina said, amused. She slowly unfurled Momo's fingers from her wrist and returned to her seat.

This wouldn't end well. The nerves began to unravel in Momo's throat. She felt a little dizzy as she sighed and leaned back, trying to focus on the clipboard on her lap while ignoring Mina's pointed look because she might afraid of losing her mind. Then she remembered her training, how she spent four and a half years to become a therapist because she loved to help people, because that's her calling, and that's something she's really good at.

Momo looked at Mina. The girl was giving her that look again-- the same curiosity mixed with worry. Those eyes were inhuman but they're also gentle. Maybe even gentler than any other eyes Momo had ever stared in her whole life.

“I'm really sorry. This must be too confusing for you. Maybe we should--”

“Have you tried to drink blood these days?”

The question somewhat blurted out of Momo's mouth. She didn't even listen to her own voice.

Mina frowned. “No. Why?”

Momo straightened. She might regret this... or maybe she didn't live long enough to regret, but she had to do it. Mina, no matter how bad her species' reputation was, definitely needed help. Momo thought it's stupid of her to think that she could help a vampire, but she's a doctor dammit. She had to help Mina or die trying.

 _Scratch that_. Momo definitely didn't want to die. She had to find another alternative.

This might get a bit too dangerous.

“Do you... want to try it?” Momo swallowed, eying Mina, as her stomach coiled in discomfort. “...n-now?”

They fell into a thick silence with Momo trying hard to contain her blush and Mina staring down at the flustered doctor like she'd grown an extra head.

“Um...” Mina was the first to look away. Momo wondered if Mina was genuinely awkward or she's really good at acting. Momo shut that thought quickly. “And whose blood should I drink?”

Momo breathed slowly. She's nervous and no doubt Mina could sense it too. The young doctor stuttered as she mouthed her answer. “Mine.”

Mina's eyes were undoubtedly bright under the sunlight. Her mouth hung open in disbelief, which was distinctly humane and didn't match with Mina's nature as an undead.

Momo observed the fangs and felt her heart raced. She imagined what it'd feel like to have those sharp incisors piercing her skin, biting at her flesh, and Momo had to hold her moan. An unmistakable ache grew at the base of her stomach.

“That's not a good idea,” Mina stated with a nervous laugh, fidgeting on her seat. She stood up and began pacing on the room. “Asking me to drink your blood. That... that's not how it works, you know.”

“So, how?”

Mina glanced at Momo over her shoulder. The gleam on those golden eyes was sharp. “When I do that, you are going to submit yourself fully to me. You'll... lose yourself.”

“And that's a bad thing?”

Mina kneeled in front of Momo. Her expression was serious. “Very bad. Like I said, you won't have any control of yourself. You'll be bare, helpless. And believe me, the process is not going to be pretty.”

Momo's nerves spiked, her heart was hammering against her ribcage as she stared deeply into Mina's eyes. She couldn't help but to lick her chapped lips at the sensual curve of Mina's lips. A low sigh escaped Momo's mouth.

“I'm fine with that.”

In loving memory of Hirai Momo, a moron who died because a vampire sucked her dry-- that's what her gravestone would say. Not entirely comforting if Momo had to say herself.

But Mina reached to her, her hands covering Momo's almost too gently. A concerned frown made a pass on the vampire's pale feature as she observed Momo thoroughly. Mina's hands were cold but it's something that Momo had grown to tolerate.

“Alright,” Mina relented. Momo's hair lifted at the short breeze when Mina leaned in to touch Momo's neck. “I need you to focus, okay? Whatever you feel, don't lose to it.”

Mina was about to open her mouth when Momo suddenly held her by the shoulders. “W-wait!”

“What's wrong?”

“You can't bite me on the neck. The skin there is very sensitive,” Momo almost groaned at her own answer. It sounded like a bad excuse. Mina's blank look only added more salt to injury.

“What are you suggesting then?”

Momo stood up. Slowly, almost too slowly, her finger pushed the zipper down. Momo was breathing heavily as she slid down her skirt, questioning her decision to submit herself in front of this demon. Mina's eyes turned up, smoldering to Momo as she licked her lips like she's trying to hold a grip of herself.

Yes. This would end up really messy.

Momo pointed at her inner thigh. “Does femoral vein sound good?” she's stuttering.

Momo couldn't help it. Biting her lip, Momo turned away, and didn't protest when Mina ushered her to the mahogany table on the other side of the room. The surface was cold against her bare legs and Momo strained to keep her eyes on the wall, trying to remain unaffected but Mina's hands were brushing on her thighs.

“Pull on my hair if it becomes too painful, okay?” Mina advised. The husk in her voice had grown more accentuated. “Well, I don't want to drink your blood too, but...” she sighed and shook her head, “if you think this can help me...” Mina shrugged.

Mina was considerate, too considerate until Momo felt somewhat guilty for forcing the girl to do this. This was all wrong. Momo shouldn't subject herself to this kind of danger. Mina looked harmless but who could guarantee she wouldn't hurt Momo? Her brain was a jumbled mess of what ifs and all, but Momo steeled herself. This was the risk she had to accept.

Cold lips touched her skin and Momo hitched, eyes screwed shut. Mina's fingers clutched the side of Momo's thighs. The doctor indulged in the smoothness of Mina's lips sliding down her legs and the teasing, gentle bites of Mina's fangs.

Mina began kissing her leg, running her tongue flat along the line of Momo's shin. The doctor turned her head and bit on her knuckle. Her heart was pounding a little bit too hard under Mina's gentleness, the feathery touches of her fingers, and cold lips kissing the flesh of her inner thigh. She would never ready for this.

Her breath caught on her throat when a pair of golden eyes looking up at her, flickering so bright as if they tried to ask for a permission.

“May I?”

Mina's mouth was open, showing Momo a full gleam of her fangs. A shudder went down Momo's spine at the sensation.

“Yes,” she whispered it, but she knew Mina heard her. Her muscles coiled as she felt a brush of cold breeze on her skin, and Momo couldn't hold her scream when Mina's fangs piercing her flesh.

Momo's blood was rich, something that Mina had never tasted before. It was hot, sinfully sweet as it slithered down her throat and coursed through her veins, burning Mina's being from inside out, like a shock of electric that brought her dead body to life.

A raw moan crawled out from Momo's lips and Mina closed her eyes, hands holding onto Momo's arched back to keep the woman from thrashing around and tearing her veins.

Ten fingers buried into her hair; Mina groaned as her fangs digging in deeper to the flesh.

“Mina...” Momo called, voice hot and heavy in Mina's ears.

Something carnal inside Mina reacted. Her mouth left the wound to lick up the oozing blood from the puncturing wound. A yank of Momo's hands drew Mina upward almost too harshly; her fangs clipped on Momo's skin, deep crimson oozed from the gash and created a small puddle of blood on the expensive table

“Doctor Hirai...”

Momo's mouth was hot as it landed on hers, tongue plunging inside and lapping at the remaining blood. Mina moaned and bit back to the kiss, her sharp teeth pricking on Momo's lips.

Their kiss was impatient. Mina could taste nothing but Momo's blood, feel nothing but Momo's raging pulse under her fingers, beating and throbbing with the same intensity that bubbled inside Mina's stomach.

“Mina--” Momo clawed at Mina's shirt, asking for more contact like she wanted to just melt on Mina.

Mina growled, drew back for a lapse to let Momo breathe before claiming Momo's lips again, her fingers fumbling with the top of Momo's blouse. She pressed open-mouthed kiss on Momo's throat and dipped onto the cleavage of Momo's breast, lapping at the feverish skin that peeked from the top of her black bra.

Meanwhile, Momo was losing her mind as her lips chanting on Mina's name like a prayer. Her body was burning, aching for something to ease the ache in between her legs. Mina's kisses weren't enough to quench the thirst she's feeling. God, she needed more. She wanted more!

Her blouse was unbuttoned, messy and crumpled, and her hair was a disheveled clump on her head. Momo's touch was scorching as she pulled Mina onto her, devouring Mina like she depended her life on it. A breathless gasp escaped her lungs at the feeling of Mina's fingers on the waistband of her underwear.

“God Hirai. You're...”

Mina blinked up to Momo and found the look on Momo's eyes were hazy.

“No,” Mina groaned, biting her lip as she felt Momo rub against her. The feeling was too much. Momo's blood was too much. It drove her insane. “Hirai, don't. This is not you.”

“Mina,” Momo whined, pressing her front to Mina with her fingers tumbling on the button of Mina's pants. The vampire reacted with a moan. “Don't stop. I need this. I need you.”

Momo was staring at her, eyes empty and cloudy with raw lust that's the side effect of Mina's bite. Little did the doctor know that Mina wanted this as much-- craved it even-- but this wasn't the time. Momo wasn't herself and Mina didn't want anything that's not real.

Mina pressed her hands on Momo's cheeks and pulled her for a gentle, yet very ardent kiss. “Trust me. You don't want this.”

“Mi--”

Mina kissed her again to douse the burning fire. “Sleep, Momo.”

It only took a few moments for Momo to ease her resistance. Her arms around Mina's neck, Momo nodded against the vampire's collarbones in obedience. Mina held Momo close as she picked her up and laid the spent doctor on the couch.

“Stay with me,” Momo breathed, gripping on Mina's fingers. Her eyes remained close.

Mina brushed her thumb to clean the stain of blood on the corners of Momo's mouth. She's smiling easily. “I'll be here,” Mina leaned down to brush her lips on Momo's forehead, “thank you, _angel_.”

Momo didn't respond, of course.

*

Momo woke up to see a familiar ceiling. She'd returned to her apartment.

Her head felt light as she sat up on the edge of her bed. She noticed that the sky was dark and she wore nothing but a gray oversized sweatshirt. She rubbed the inside of her thigh that's still swollen and tender against the pad of her finger. Mina had a harsh bite, but of course Momo wasn't in the place to complain.

She dragged her feet along the floorboard, following the smells of food and human's chatters to find Sana and Nayeon in the kitchen. Sana was working on the stove, eyebrows pulled in concentration as she stirred the fried rice on the pan, while Nayeon was pouring hot chocolate into mugs.

“Hey,” Momo greeted.

“Well, the sleeping beauty has awoken,” Nayeon commented as she handed Momo a mug, which Momo accepted with both of her hands. “First day on the job and you're already passed out. That's a record.”

Momo ignored Nayeon's condescending look and focused to the hot chocolate instead. “How did I get here?”

“Mina called us,” Sana chirped in. She scooped the fried rice onto a plate and placed it in front of Momo. They looked edible. For once, Sana managed not to burn her own cooking. “She said you're fainted and needed blood transfusion.”

Momo started to fill her mouth with rice, nodding in nothing particular.

“So tell us what happened,” Nayeon poked the side of Momo's arm. “I have a feeling that Mina's not entirely honest to us.”

The young doctor sighed back. “I'm anemic.”

“Yeah, but not that severe until you need transfusion.”

“Mina is a vampire,” Momo sighed like it's a tragedy. She hated herself for being too weak and succumb to temptation. “And she drank my blood.”

Nayeon was blinking slowly and Sana had her spoon dangling on her thumb. Momo shrunk back to her chair and toyed with her food to escape her friends' judging glare. Nayeon straightened her posture with her hands clasped together. The look on her face was too serious.

“She assaulted you?”

Momo was quick to shake her head. “No. I... uh, asked her to drink my blood.”

In that moment, the sharp look on Nayeon's eyes turned to a scathing glare as she pulled Momo by the shoulders and shook her like she'd gone mad.

“ _What in the flying fuck, Momo?_ Why did you let her do that to you? Is your brain clotted with all the jokbal you've been eating until you can't even think straight!?”

Momo took offense to that. “It was on impulse, okay? I just wanted to help her and... and offering my blood was all I could think of!”

“And then what happened? I'm sure there's more to that,” Sana cut in. In contrast to Nayeon's exaggerated screaming, Sana was the calmer one. Her expression was full with genuine curiosity as she gave Momo her undivided attention

Another wave of heat rushed upon Momo's face as she remembered what happened between her and Mina. No matter how twisted it was, Momo couldn't deny that it felt incredible. Her mouth curved into a lazy smile as she shrugged. “Mina was really gentle. Considerate,” was all she could say. Then she teased, “...she's a kind person.”

Mina was more than just a kind person, but Momo didn't say anything anymore.

She decided to keep this as a secret of her own.

*

The next time Momo met Mina was in the supermarket. It was like an accident as both Momo and Mina picked the same bottle of ketchup from shelves. Momo could only watch as Mina standing before her, and she felt herself unable to move.

“Yah,” Mina said with a wave of her hand, smiling so wide until her fangs and gums showing out. “Don't pass out on me, Hirai Momo. You'd get us to trouble if you do.”

And Momo wanted nothing but to pull Mina close and kiss her again, but her brain was repeating oh god she's here, and Momo wasn't sure if she's still sane or not. Momo couldn't decide, so she just stood there and smiled like an awkward teenager, which was actually pretty embarrassing.

“What are you doing here?”

Momo asked a basic question-- basically she didn't care about what she's saying anymore.

Mina pointed at the shopping basket on her left hand. “Shopping groceries. The usual stuff,” she smiled impishly as she dropped the Heinz ketchup into the basket, “what about you?”

“The same,” Momo said dryly. She looked down at her own shopping basket and noticed that it was packed with instant foods alike. “So...” she tried again, “you're doing good?”

Momo cursed under her breath when she saw Mina look back at her. The other girl was still wearing her baseball cap to hide her eyes and Momo wished she didn't have to feel weak on the knees every time she caught the glimpse of those golden streaks.

“Eh,” Mina's voice was dark. Her shoulders dropped to a shrug. “I'm good, thanks. What about you?”

Momo looked away, blushing. “Nothing's too serious.”

They both walked through the aisle. There's a small distance which neither of them bothered to narrow. Mina was looking at the floor while Momo tried to stop looking at Mina's glorious side profile. A cheesy music was playing on the background but it wasn't enough to break the tension between them.

“I haven't tried to drink blood again,” Mina blurted, sighing.

Momo stiffened. “The taste still bad?”

A laugh escaped from Mina's lips. “No. It's...” she bit on her bottom lip, looking like she's trying to mince her words. “I don't want to taste anything else,” Momo felt her heart climbed to her throat as she kept looking at Mina, “I don't want to taste anything else but your blood.”

Mina's voice trailed to a whisper as she pulled the rim of her cap.

And Momo finally lost it.

Her hand gripped onto Mina as she dragged the girl through the empty aisles, made a sharp turn to a lavatory, and locked the door. And before Mina could protest, Momo covered Mina's mouth with hers and kissed her, a real kiss with real feelings without any thrall whatsoever, and Momo felt suddenly weak when all the pent-up energy and the frustration bled out of her.

She felt Mina's fingers lodged on the back of her skull. Momo opened her mouth to breathe when Mina decided to kiss her back, tongue brushing at hers, fangs pricking on the flesh. It tasted the same but so very different-- there's no word, no blood, just curiosity... obsession, passion. Nothing was making sense anymore and yet here she was.

She held onto Mina like Mina was her lifeline.

“I'm going to die right?” Momo's voice was hoarse. She couldn't stop kissing Mina, placing her lips to every inch of skin she could touch. “Please tell me I'm not gonna die. I'm still 20 years old.”

Mina chewed on Momo's chin with a lazy smile.

“You're unbelievable,” she husked, “amazingly unbelievable.”

Momo kissed her again because that's all she could do. It's crazy, but maybe that's her life was going to be.


End file.
